Percy Jackson Has A Little Sister
by adolfa101
Summary: Percy Jackson was simply sitting near Thalia's tree until a scream reached his ears. The new camper is very different from the other campers.Will Percy be able to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am very new to this. Anyways, I thank all the wonderful people who wanted to read. This is for all the Percy Jackson and Wolfblood fans. So read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Wolfblood.(There are no real Wolfblood characters in the story.)**

**_WE GET A NEW CAMPER_**

I was literally bored to death. Everyone was doing something or the other. Annabeth was away on a quest. She didn't even tell me what it was about. And I was sitting near Thalia's tree. Dinner was in thirty minutes.

Now, I wasn't simply sitting near Thalia's tree. Me and Nico had a fight. He kept on insisting that Leo was really gone. But I knew Leo. He always had something up his sleeve. Besides he even had the Physician's cure. I was super mad at the Son Of Hades and since I couldn't kill him, I walked away trying to went of my anger. Seriously, how stubborn can a person get?

Then I heard a scream that made my blood run cold. I stood up and uncapped Riptide, trying to locate the source of the sound. Then I saw a girl about fifteen or something, running towards camp. She had ebony black hair, tan skin and was slightly chubby. She was covered in mud and dirt and also something else: blood.

She was running at an amazing speed. If she competed with Ussain Bolt, he would have lost. She was running almost at an impossible speed, and her face showed that she was terrified of something. She didn't even look back once.' _I hope that she is not mortal', _I thought. But she raced right through the border, tripped and fell.

I rushed to her side." What you running away from" I asked. She looked at me, and she saw the sword in my hand. She pointed at the direction she came from, "Cyclopes" she muttered. A roar came from woods and the girl scrambled to her feet. "You don't need to worry, it won't come here" I said, trying to reassure her. She only raised her eyebrows and I knew she didn't understand a word I said. All I could say was," Watch".

Then I saw the Cyclopes. They were twenty feet tall, and there were two of them. They tried to get through, but the border did not allow it. The Cyclopes grunted and left. Her body relaxed." I am not going insane right?" she asked me.

"No, you are not"

" So, am I like you"

" Ya, you are a demigod. Half God, Half mortal"

Her eyes widened when I said this, but it looked like she understood everything. I pointed at her side. "You are bleeding" I noted " Let's get you to Chiron". I led the way and she followed me.

At the Big house she was given some ambrosia and necter and had one of the Apollo kids look into her wound. ''It's not deep, will heal fast'' the Apollo kid said and went out of the Big house. So it was just me, the girl, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Chiron.

''What is your name child?" Chiron asked.

"Coralline Moon" she said "But Coral is the name I like to use."

Chiron nodded and suddenly she burst out crying. I looked at Piper and she got the cue. Piper went and sat next to her and said in charmspeak " Please stop crying and tell us what happened". Coral calmed down almost immediately and wiped her tears. " It's just too much to take in" she said.

"Tell us what happened" urged Piper.

Coral nodded and started speaking "Me and My mum were coming this way. She told that she was taking me to a place where I will be safe. But then all of a sudden these stupid Cyclopes came along. Me and my mother got out of the car and ran but one of them caught her and threw her. I didn't see where she landed."

"She's gone Coral" said Nico,who was standing in corner. Coral just nodded. Her sadness was replaced by determination. " I will hunt those Cyclopes down and cut them into tiny pieces and sent them to the pits of Tartarus". Her voice had so much anger in it, it would have made even the bravest of the bravest think twice before messing with her. And it also looked like she did her part of research on Greek Mythology.

" Yes that would be nice Coral" Jason said " But first you need to get cleaned up. You are a bloody mess and no pun intended''

Chiron did not need to tell us. We knew what to do. Same old thing: take the new campers to Hermes cabin and they will live there till they get claimed by their true parents.

"Well then that was all very eventful" I said " So , Welcome to Camp Half-Blood then Coral.''

**Plzz forgive me if there are any mistakes. And review this story and I am also open to suggestions. Ya, I guess that's it. Oh! I almost forgot, I will upload whenever I can, probably once a week or something. See y'all in the next chapter. Ussain Bolt is still the fastest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If there are any mistakes or technical problems, please forgive me. But thank you all for reading. Here is the next chapter, as I promised. So, ONWARDS!**

**_THIS WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED_**

Piper had taken Coral to the Hermes Cabin. She came out about after ten minutes, in a baggy tank top that said 'SEE YA LATER, SUCKERS' and a pair of blue jeans. We had about five minutes until dinner, so Piper just gave a brief introduction about camp.

When the Conch horn blew, we all went to have dinner. We loaded our plates with goodies and went near the fire, to make an offering to the Gods. We scraped the best bit of everything into the fire. Coral was actually scraping half of her dinner into the fire. I walked upto her " You only need to put a bit of everything. ", I told her. She looked up, a very forceful smile on her face and muttered "Not hungry". I just nodded.

Suddenly there was glow above her head, and when I saw it I almost dropped my plate. She got claimed by her Godly parent, only thing is that nobody expected a Trident to appear.

" All hail Coralline Moon, daughter of Poseidon" yelled Chiron as he did his very Centaurly bow. The others chorused the same, and bowed. But it was very hard for them to bow with a plate full of food in their hands.

She looked at me, a very confused expression on her face. She was demanding an answer. The most simple answer I could think of was "Well dear, I think you just turned to be my little sis".

...

Soon after dinner, I tool Coral to Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. I told her she could have the top bunk, and she readily accepted. She went straight up to her bed and flopped on top of it. "You not brushing?" I asked, only to be answered by silence. She slept the moment she hit the pillows. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the water soak me and I did a silent prayer in my head to my dad, '_Dad ,if you are listening to me right now, please tell me why you never told me that I had a sister. I am not mad or anything, but I just want to know why you didn't tell me.' _I got no answer, which was obvious. I willed the water to get out of me and was immediately dry. After I brushed, I stood there and stared at my reflection. "Well then Percy Jackson, looks like you are a big brother now.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of country and didn't get any proper Wi-Fi connection so I could not do anything about my fanfic. So here is another chapter, just like I promised. This time I will try and update every week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Wolfblood. It belongs to the great minds that created them. All Hail To Them.

_I DON'T THINK I UNDERSTAND STUFF ANYMORE._

"Get up sleepy head" I said as I pulled the covers away from Coral. She tried to hang on but my pull was harder. Instead of taking away the covers as I thought, she fell from the top bunk along with her covers and landed with a loud thump.

"WHAT in the name of Hades Percy" she yelled at me trying to pull the covers from my hand.

"Why did you leave cabin last night?" I asked her when she got up from the floor and was checking herself for any injuries. Her body froze. She turned and looked at me with those beautiful black eyes. I asked her once why her wyes weren't green, like most of Poseidon's kids. She just said she had her mom's eyes.

Her hair was ebony black. She was fifteen and almost as tall as me. When she came here her hair hung over her shoulder and her face was chubby. But two weeks had passed since then. She trained day and night.

She wasn't that chubby anymore, she looked more muscular and matured. She cut her hair with her sword, which arrived at the camp from Poseidon on her third day here. She didn't call her sword any name, because she couldn't find a perfect name for her sword. Now her hair hung just below her ears.

She did not answer my question for some time. Then she said "I wanted some alone time". I didn't ask anything else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We ate breakfast as usual. Annabeth still did not return from her quest, but she sent a message using a pigeon. I did not know what was in it but I knew she was alive.

"Hey wanna go see Grover after sword practice?" I asked Coral. "Nah, that satyr is definitely creeped out around me" she replied. It was true. All the Satyrs, Nymphs and Dryads did act giddy around her, so she stopped meeting them.

"Well, well if it isn't Percy and his baby sis" said a voice behind us. I swore under my breath.

"What do you want Clarisse?"I asked as she came into view. Coral hated her from day one, just like me. She was a bully and the daughter of Ares, so I couldn't do much about her. She had been picking on Coral since the day she came here, not even giving her a break to process the things that was happening around her.

Coral was definitely fed up of Clarisse and this time she snapped. "THAT'S IT. I am tired of u picking on me. You think that it makes you brave, but it just shows how much of a coward you really are. And your siblings are also the same. You take fun in others troubles and you support only the winning side. You people are turncoats, just like your FATHER!"

I stared like a fool at both their faces. Coral was staring eye-to-eye at Clarisse. Clarisse seemed a bit shocked. The entire pavilion was staring at them. It was their luck that neither Chiron nor MR.D was nearby. The water on our glasses had risen, hinting that Coral was losing control.

Clarisse recovered quickly and called Coral something so rude that I simply cannot say it again. She marched out of the pavilion and some of the girls from the Ares table followed giving me and Coral the evil eyes.

Coral sat down and stared at her plate as if she wanted to break it apart. I returned to my breakfast, not knowing what to say to her.

Then I heard a growling sound, and it was coming from something very close to me. I tilted my head to look at Coral and nearly yelped. She was staring at her plate and she was growling. But the growl was very animal like. I stared at her as something black was creeping up her hand. It looked as though the black stuff was running through her veins, which freaked me out. But the only thing that completed the look of utter weirdness was her eyes. It wasn't the beautiful black color anymore. Now it glowed golden, like that of an animal.

The first thought that ran across my mind was, '_My sister is a monster'._ But monster or not, she was my sister. I couldn't let anyone notice this. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the pavilion. She fought me, growling at the path that led to the Ares cabin. I somehow dragged her to the Poseidon cabin and threw her inside. I locked the door and dragged her to a small mirror that she had brought with her.

"Look" I said.

When she saw her reflection, her eyes went wide. She looked at the back of her hands and muttered "Oh no, no no no no no"

Well, what happened next was completely bonkers. Instead of calming down she freaked out even more, and it wasn't helping.

She collapsed on all fours, panting. Let me tell you, I freaked out. Yes I have beaten Kronos, Gaia and numerous other bad guys, but seeing my sister in that state just scared the Hades out of me.

She was on all fours and was panting really hard. The black thing that appeared on her body was literally pulsing, like blood.

She looked up at me with those golden eyes and whispered. "Sorry Percy"

Then all hell broke loose. Thick brown fur grew out of her hands, and that's when I decided this wasn't real. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and pinched my arm so hard it bled. All I wanted was to wake up.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed like a little girl. In front of me, where my sister was, I saw a timber wolf. Being a demi-god I was used to weird stuff. This surely topped that list.

I quickly put two and two together. It seems that my sister transformed into a wolf.

By now, my dear readers, you all would be screaming '_She is a werewolf'. _Yeah, I thought so too.

Wolf Coral looked at me, fear etched across her face. I may not be good with wolf emotions, but I can understand fear more than any expression.

The wolf let out a yelp and dived under one of the beds. All this while I stood there and looked like a complete idiot. I had to tell myself that she was sister who just turned into a timber wolf.

I slowly went over to the bed she was hiding under and looked down. She was letting soft whines come out her, indicating that she was really frightened.

"Coral it's me Percy" I said in a soothing tone, "You can come out now. There is no need to be afraid."

I gently stoked her head and sat on top of the bottom bunk. I waited for her to come out. Almost two minutes later she did come out and I was relieved to see she was in human form. Coral sat across me, on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

I should have probably asked her what just happened, instead I asked her "How are you still in your clothes?" She looked at me confused.

"Well" I continued "I know Frank can shape shift without losing his clothes, but you are definitely no shape shifter like Frank"

"Percy I think there is more important matter at hand right now." She said. That's when I remembered to ask the obvious question.

"So what are you exactly?"

"Percy you may think I am a werewolf, but-"

"Ok so you are not a werewolf. You are just a girl who can turn into a wolf"

She sighed "This may seem completely different to you, but I am not a werewolf. I am a wolfblood"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Guys I am sooooo sorry. My classes started and there was so much to do I didn't get time to upload. Real sorry. Anyways here is the next chapter. Thank u Mellissa Waters, Awolf24 and James birdsong for reviewing. Hoping u will enjoy this chapter. R&R.**

**_A RELATIVE DECIDES TO VISIT._**

"Can I at least tell Grover?"

"No Percy, you promised you won't tell anyone"

"But Coral, Grover is my best friend"

Coral sighed, "Look Percy I don't have any problem in you telling Grover"

"Then why can't I tell him then?"

"Because if you tell him, he will tell Juniper and Juniper will tell her friends and they will tell the campers. My secret will be out way before you can say 'Holy mother of Zeus'".

She was right, Grover can't keep a secret from Juniper, and her friends are gossip queens. They will make her tell them. But I felt like Grover should know.

"But Coral..." I was cut short by Coral who glared at me, eyes flashing gold. I knew better than to argue. I held up my hands in surrender. She nodded.

"One day your secret will come out" I said.

"Then I will tell everyone way before that happens", she said.

There was knock on the door. Before I could open the door to see who it was, Coral said,"It's Will"

"How do you know that?" I asked her with surprise. She just tapped her nose. "You still freak me out when you do that" I said. She just gave her all-knowing smile.

There was another knock on the door. I went and opened it. And there stood Will, just like Coral had said, smiling broadly.

"Hi Percy", he said.

"Sup Will. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well someone very special has come to meet you"

My first thought was, "Annabeth?"

Will chuckled, "No, it's not her".

My face fell a little. "Why don't you see for yourself" said Will as he turned and ran before I could ask him any more questions. I turned and called out to Coral, asking if she wanted to come.

She was out of our cabin in a flash, smiling brightly. "Oooh, a visitor" she said and took off yelling "Catch me if you can slow-poke". I knew she would win the moment I took off after her.

She ran really fast but not so fast as to create suspicion. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, though even I didn't know who the visitor was. We ran to the Big House and there were a few people in the front of the Big House crowded around someone.

"Smells funny", Coral said taking in great sniffs. Among the crowd of people I could also see Grover. He must have sensed my presence. He turned around and bounded up to me.

"Hi Percy" he said to me and turned towards Coral. I don't know if it was my imagination but I thought I saw Grover flinching away from Coral. That's when a new fear gripped my heart,' Oh Gods, Grover may know about Coral's true identity', though it was me who fought with Coral mere minutes ago about telling her true identity to Grover.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Go see for youself" Grover said

I started and Coral came behind me, not before she put a hand on Grover's shaking shoulders and said, "C'mon G-man, man up" and put on one of her brightest smiles.

Grover flinched at her touch and she seemed really hurt by that. She walked up to me. I thought I should say something, but then thought better of it.

I and Coral got inside the crowd pretty easily. A person, more than six-feet tall was taking Ella the harpy and twirling her in the air. He then put her down but Ella held him in a hug, refusing to let go. That's when his eyes, I mean 'eye' focused on me. A big brown eye at the centre of his forehead. He softly told Ella told to let go.

I was overjoyed to see him. "Tyson"

"Big brother".

..."I have a Cyclops for a brother?!" asked Coral. She was desperately trying to keep her anger in check because she did not want to wolf out in front of Tyson.

"No offence Tyson" she said quickly and stared hard at me. I slowly put my hand on her shoulders and said very softly, so soft that only she could hear, "I know you are angry. Even Annabeth hated Cyclopes. But Tyson is a really good guy. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement."

She sighed and walked slowly to Tyson and sat down next to him. I had a gut feeling that she won't punish him for the mistakes other Cyclopes had done. She smiled and put a hand around his back (or as far as she could reach because Tyson had grown a bit) and asked, "So, am I your baby sister or elder sister?" Tyson seemed to think about it for a moment and then with triumph, as if he dad discovered something really big said, "Elder sister."

Coral smiled and gave him a hug. But she didn't know that Tyson took hugs seriously and gave her a fully fledged bear hug.

"Tyson, ow ow,... ribs" she wheezed out. Tyson let go of Coral and she just sat there rubbing her ribs.

"You smell funny" Tyson noted.

Coral and I tensed for a brief second. My heart skipped a beat. But before I could say anything Coral said, "Must be my perfume".

Tyson just needed an explanation, that's all. And anyways I guessed he had many plans, so he didn't want to wrack his brain on thinking how a perfume can smell of wolves (that is how I thought she smelled like, but to me she smelled of the woods and the dew fallen leaves).

"Ok then Ty, what are your plans?" I asked

He just gave me a crooked smile and said, "I won't tell you. You will see for yourself Percy.

I was getting seriously annoyed with this 'See For Yourself' thing.

...

**Guys I hope you like this chapter. I was having a minor writers block. So this is a transition chapter. Real action shall start from Chapter 5 half or Chapter 6. Sine I am in High school there are a lot of stuff I have to do. So no more promises. I will update whenever possible. Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Well guys, I am back, after a really long time. But I have a very valid excuse, HIGH SCHOOL. Man they squeeze the juice out of u. But I promise u guys one thing; I will never give up on this fanfic. It is my first ever and I intend to complete it. So here is another chapter. It won't be very long but I promise to make up for the lost time some other fanfic.**

**_CORAL IN WOLFZILLA MODE._**

It has been about a week since Tyson arrived, and man did he have some plans. It mostly involved, 'Pierce Percy with an arrow' or 'Attempt to kill Percy' or something along those lines. Tyson did not mean to make the games like this but the others kind of took it in that sense. But what I really loved was the fact that Coral was having the time of her life, and for now that's all that mattered to me. Annabeth still hadn't returned, Grover and all the dryads still don't really like Coral, and Clarisse still picks on us. Just a usual day at camp.

"Hey Perce" called out Coral, running towards me with a whole mob of people behind her, "Meet me at the Arena in ten minutes. Frank said he will give me five gold Drachmas if I could beat you in sword fighting. And I decide to win it". And then she was off.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling this was Tyson's idea. I couldn't believe me. Coral, asking me, to fight with her. I mean I have experience, but Coral is quick as, well a wolf. Anyways I strolled towards the arena casually.

Almost half of the camp was there. Even some of the satyrs and the dryads were there. Grover was on the front row, eating what looked like a can of diet coke. He smiled and waved at me and pointed towards his right.

Coral was standing there, and man did she look frightening. The wind blew her short hair to one side. Her eyes were two black pearls, staring with the sharpness of Clarisse's spear. There was a wicked smile playing on her lips. She was standing there; her feet spread apart, her sword held firm on her right side.

"Ya ready Percy?" yelled Coral.

I uncapped riptide and took my position as answer. Someone up in the stands blew a whistle. Coral did not charge. Neither did I. We started walking in circles. I could feel her intense yet calm stare irritate me. I also know she could do this for hours. And I made my first big mistake. I charged.

Before I could even raise my sword, she moved and hit me in the back with the blunt side of her sword. I turned and charged again. She dodged it and landed a roundhouse kick on my head. I crashed face first on the ground.

The crowd gasped. Percy Jackson, one of the best swordsmen in camp, has been made to eat dirt by a beginner. Wow.

"Does it hurt Percy?" she asked. "Please tell me you are done. I do not fancy hitting you. And I also know that if you get back up I am done for. It's just that I neeeeed those drachmas."

Well she was right. I was super angry. Correction, I was super mad. I am not going to be beaten by my own sister.

I got up and wiped the dirt of my face. The crowd cheered (all except the Ares cabin). I charged with all my might.

**BOOM  
**A great sound echoed through the camp. The entire cabin shook. And I don't know if it was me, but it felt like the protective shield around the camp shivered.

All of the campers went towards the source of the sound. Coral sheathed her sword and I capped riptide. Our duel will have to wait.

The sound came again, shaking the land. It came a bit far away from Thalia's tree. Chiron was already there, his white tail swishing from side to side.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked.

"Looks like some of our friends are restless Percy", he replied.

"Who exactly?"

As an answer, a boulder the size of a Hephaestus bull bounced of our shield, making our camp tremble.

"Ok exactly WHAT is doing that" came a small squeal from behind.

"Cyclopes", replied Chiron casually. "Maybe two of them. They seemed to be ticked off by the fact that the camp won't let them in. And since they don't have any invitations, they are going to stay out".

I could feel the waves of anger coming off from Coral. A small growl was building up in her throat, but she knew better than to let it out.

"Shouldn't we kill them?" she asked.

" I don't think so that would be necessary Coral. They will leave when their hands are sore from throwing boulders. And besides..."

"It's better to be safe than sorry", Coral said interrupting whatever lecture Chiron was about to deliver. "You never know who might betray us and let them in"

She was right. After what happened with Luke, Ethan Nakamura and many other demigods who took the wrong side, none of us wanted to take a chance.

Chiron sighed, "Look Coral. I know what happened with your mother was really bad, and I am sorry. But we can't risk the lives of our campers just for killing two Cyclopes. They will leave us. Trust me."

Coral's eyes flashed for a second. "I took one vow and that is to cut the Cyclopes that killed my mom into tiny pieces and throw them into the pits of Tartarus. And I have a feeling that it's them. I am going Chiron, and you know you can't stop me."

She turned and walked back inside and yelled behind her back, "I am gonna get ready. If anyone wants to come, then come". Then she sprinted away.

Chiron smiled and shook his head, "She is as stubborn as her father."

...

Thirty minutes later me, Coral, Tyson and Piper were outside the protection of the camp. We spotted the Cyclopes easily (thanks to Coral's amazing sense of smell). We hid ourselves behind a log. The look Coral gave the Cyclopes confirmed that it was them.

"Ok guys listen up", Coral said in hushed tones, "Percy and Pipes attack from behind. I will go up front. Ty, back me up. If anything goes wrong sound the signal"

I wanted to say that many things could go wrong, but I kept my mouth shut. We took our positions. I did not know what Coral was about to do, but I didn't expect anything ordinary. And true to herself, Coral happily strolled into view.

"Hello dear Cyclopes", she yelled. That got their attention. They turned and looked at them from their twenty feet height. Please don't ask me to describe them.

Coral continued, "Well dear ones, don't stare so. I have only come to take revenge cause you dummy's murdered my mother" The Cyclopes still did not understand, poor things.

Then she yelled, "CHARGE"

This brought them back to harsh reality, but we were already on top of them. Piper and I went around them, Coral up front and Ty as back up. I thought everything would go according to plan. But who were we kidding.

The Cyclopes charged back. Then it was a game of Dodge boulder. No matter how much we tried, we couldn't get even near them. I did the second big mistake of the day; my sight slacked for just about a microsecond. That was more than enough for one f the Cyclopes to take me and toss me like a rag doll.

I hit a tree and crumbled to the ground. My entire body erupted in pain. My vision blurred. Coral saw me and her eyes flashed gold, her veins turning black. She gave a mighty yell and lunged at one of the Cyclopes, transforming halfway, her sword in her mouth.

She landed on top of him, turned back to human and buried her sword deep into his head. Tyson and Piper were dumbstruck, but ran to help me.

Coral; repeatedly buried her sword inside his skull until he erupted into monster dust. She leaped down, transforming halfway, her sword in her mouth. She went around the second Cyclops, growling. He seemed too stunned.

"Your sister is a Werewolf?" asked Piper.

"Wolf blood", I corrected.

Coral lunged at the other Cyclops, landed on his chest and turned human, and jabbed her sword into his heart while clinging on for dear life on his top.

She jumped back, her sword in her mouth, transforming midway into wolf just as the other Cyclops burst into dust.

She landed and turned human. Her back was still facing us. She was panting and shivering. Her adrenaline rush was wearing off. Her knees buckled and she fell. Piper left my side and went and hugged her. She cried into her shoulders. I, her brother, just sat there like a complete idiot.

"What in the name of Zeus?" said a familiar voice from behind? I turned so quickly that I cricked my neck. Standing behind us, with a few other demigods, was Chiron, his mouth hanging open. And by the look of their faces I knew they saw at least one of the transformations.

Coral turned back and she cussed under her breadth. Then her whole body went slack in Piper's arms. Chiron looked directly at me waiting for an answer.

But I was in no shape to tell. He understood. "Take them to the infirmary. We will wait till they have recovered. I believe Percy and Coral have something to share with us".

...


End file.
